The Bounty/Gallery
Upset that Wander and Sylvia always go off scot-free, Lord Hater hires a trio of bounty hunters to go after them and capture them. Peepers is against this idea and plans to foil the hunters' efforts, but doing so could lead him to a big downfall. The Bounty Hunters S1e8a Opening at Lord Hater's ship.jpg s1e8a Peepers WHY.jpg S1e9a Hall overview.jpg S1e9a Peepers lifting leg.jpg S1e9a Peepers steps on a Watchdog's foot.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I'm ruthless!".jpg S1e9a Peepers punches Watchdog.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Is that it?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "You don't think I'm evil?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "Well...'.jpg S1e9a Peepers getting blaster out.jpg S1E8aP001.png S1E8aP002.png S1E8aP003.png S1E8aP004.png S1E8aP005.png S1E8aP006.png S1E8aP007.png S1E8aP008.png S1e8a Video game.jpg S1e8a Video game 2.jpg S1e8a Video game 3.jpg S1e8a Video game 4.jpg S1e8a Video game 5.jpg S1e8a Video game 6.jpg S1E8aP009.png S1E8aP010.png S1E8aP011.png S1E8aP012.png S1E8aP013.png S1E8aP014.png S1E8aP015.png S1E8aP016.png S1E8aP017.png S1E8aP018.png S1E8aP019.png S1E8aP020.png S1E8aP021.png S1E8aP022.png S1E8aP023.png S1E8aP024.png S1E8aP025.png S1E8aP026.png S1e8a title card.png Peepers wants to do it himself S1E8aP027.png S1E8aP028.png S1E8aP029.png S1E8aP030.png S1E8aP031.png S1E8aP032.png S1E8aP033.png S1E8aP034.png S1E8aP035.png S1E8aP036.png S1E8aP037.png Encountering Rongruffle S1e8a Phunulon.jpg s1e8a Phunulon rides.jpg s1e8a Peepers telescope eye.jpg s1e8a Peepers with telescope.jpg s1e8a Amusement park ride from Peepers' telescope.jpg s1e8a Ride ends.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia get off.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia dizzy.jpg S1E8aP038.png S1E8aP039.png S1E8aP040.png s1e8a The coin flies over to Wander and Sylvia.jpg s1e8a Wander as seen from Peepers' telescope.jpg s1e8a Dart misses Wander.jpg s1e8a Giant coin flies to Wander and Sylvia.jpg s1e8a Sylvia as seen from Peepers' telescope.jpg s1e8a Sylvia looking down.jpg s1e8a Darts missing Sylvia.jpg s1e8a Darts missing Wander.jpg S1E8aP041.png s1e8a Sylvia holding coin.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia with coins.jpg s1e8a Let's go over there.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia running.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia at a pineapple stand.jpg S1E8aP042.png S1E8aP043.png S1E8aP044.png S1E8aP045.png S1E8aP046.png S1E8aP047.png S1E8aP048.png The Zoo s1e8a Zbornak print.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle feels the print.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle tasting the dirt.jpg Rongruffle from Wander Over Yonder.png s1e8a Rongruffle 'Zbornak tracks'.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle sneaks past.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle 'The hunt is on!'.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle looking sinister.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle rolls behind a hot dog cart.jpg s1e8a Rongruffle cartwheels to the zoo.jpg S1E8aP049.png S1E8aP050.png S1E8aP051.png S1E8aP052.png S1E8aP053.png S1E8aP054.png S1E8aP055.png Fighting Killbot 86 S1E8aP056.png S1E8aP057.png S1E8aP058.png S1E8aP059.png S1E8aP060.png S1E8aP061.png S1E8aP062.png S1E8aP063.png S1E8aP064.png S1E8aP065.png S1E8aP066.png S1E8aP067.png S1E8aP068.png S1E8aP069.png S1E8aP070.png S1E8aP071.png S1E8aP072.png S1E8aP073.png S1E8aP074.png S1E8aP075.png S1E8aP076.png S1E8aP077.png S1E8aP078.png S1E8aP079.png S1E8aP080.png S1e8a Tourists on Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1E8aP081.png S1E8aP082.png S1E8aP083.png S1E8aP084.png S1E8aP085.png The Potted Plant's Near Success S1E8aP086.png S1E8aP087.png s1e8a Wander and Sylvia looking at a castle.jpg S1E8aP088.png S1E8aP089.png S1e8a_Wander_Sylvia_and_Peeprs_trapped_inside_the_potted_plant.jpg S1E8aP090.png S1E8aP091.png S1E8aP092.png S1E8aP093.png S1E8aP094.png S1E8aP095.png S1E8aP096.png S1E8aP097.png S1E8aP098.png S1E8aP099.png S1E8aP100.png S1E8aP101.png S1e08a_Peepers_clearly_letting_Wander_and_Sylvia_escape.jpg Lesson Learned (Not Quite) s1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 1.jpg s1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 2.jpg s1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 3.jpg s1e08a Peepers 'I know sir, but...'.jpg s1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 4.jpg s1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 5.jpg S1E8aP102.png S1E8aP103.png S1E8aP104.png S1e08a_Hater_ready_for_the_torture_megamix.jpg S1e08a_Peepers_screaming.jpg S1e08a_Peepers_'Oh!_No!'.jpg S1e08a_Hater_'Oh..._Yeah...'.jpg S1E8aP105.png S1e08a_Torture_megamix_playing_offscreen_1.jpg S1e08a_Torture_megamix_playing_offscreen_2.jpg S1e08a_Torture_megamix_playing_offscreen_3.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries